In applications where RC or robotic vehicles and devices need refueling or reenergizing periodically, the normal procedure is to discontinue operations and either refuel or recharge the power system onboard or manually replace the fuel tanks (like propane tanks) or energy storage device (like batteries). Onboard refueling or recharging means the device is put out of operation until refueled or the batteries are recharged. While refueling typically can be done in a few minutes, recharging batteries usually takes 20 minutes or more for small devices like RC hobby cars, and several hours for larger devices like a warehouse transport vehicle. The down time for recharging battery powered vehicles is usually unacceptable and another vehicle or device is put into use if available. This means multiple vehicles, machines, or devices need to be purchased to perform the same operation that one could do if it could be reenergized instantaneously. Alternatively, exchanging depleted batteries with charged ones eliminates the problem of down time or having multiple devises or vehicles in reserve. However, presently virtually all battery exchanging is done manually. Even onboard charging is accomplished by manually plugging in a power cord. For RC or robotic vehicles, manually refueling, exchanging, or recharging can be a big problem if these vehicles operate in harsh or hazardous locations (a disaster or battle zone for example).
This invention replaces the manual operations of refueling, exchanging, or recharging fuel tanks, energy cells, or batteries on remote controlled vehicles, machines, and models, (collectively, the elements), with an automatic refueling, exchanging, and/or recharging service station (Automatic Service Station Facility, ASSF for short), which may include a battery charging system for automatically recharging batteries onboard elements or recharging removed batteries for exchange. The automatic refueling, exchanging, and charging operations is facilitated by the fact that these remote controlled elements are generally mobile, and can be directed to and made to interface with, the ASSF. Remote controlled can mean any number of ways of communicating control signals to the elements, including radio frequencies, light waves, infrared waves, microwave waves, etc., or electrically by wire as with some types of submersibles. An ASSF can also be utilized by any type of robotic element with autonomous mobility capability, where the element would steer or maneuver itself autonomously to and interact with the ASSF.
The various battery types' onboard alternative vehicles/elements may particularly include batteries of the following type: nickel-cadmium type batteries, nickel/metal-hydride type batteries, silver-zinc type batteries, lead-acid type batteries, and lithium-ion type batteries. In particular, when the battery of a RC or robotic vehicle becomes discharged during use, the vehicle's operator must then discontinue operations for a significant period of time while the vehicle's battery is recharged at a location with both a battery charger and space to park the vehicle (i.e., a charging site). In industry, to remedy such a problem, an operator of a RC or a robotic vehicle having a discharged battery typically switches vehicles by obtaining a replacement vehicle with a fully charged battery, or the operator may alternatively let the vehicle's battery recharge during off hours before using the vehicle again on a subsequent workday. Such discontinuity in use of a RC or robotic vehicles, however, is generally not practical for persons or organizations needing long-distance and/or frequent vehicle use.
Therefore, in view of the above, there is a present need in the art for an Automatic Service Station Facility (ASSF) that is both equipped and able to exchange, recharge, and/or replenish various fuels and battery types onboard different types of RC or robotic vehicles in short periods of time.